


Hamilton, Defeated

by karlark



Series: based on (ham) songs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, burr loving his wife and daughter is my kink, please request things i want to write more, theo sr and theo jr are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza tugged on Philip's arm, smile tight as she spotted her husband farther up the sidewalk. She didn't hear what he was arguing about, but she could see from a few feet away that her husband was extremely tense. </p><p>"Alexander, there you are!" she exclaimed airily, grasping his wrist as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. He stared at her, stunned. </p><p>--</p><p>aka, eliza stops her husband from possibly doing something to burr. she and burr are also like, friends, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton, Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> this based on that one portion of "schuyler defeated" but the one from the workshop. i don't have a link haha oops. if you look up "schuyler defeated workshop" you'll find it though so
> 
> also i love hamliza

Eliza tugged on Philip's arm, smile tight as she spotted her husband farther up the sidewalk. She didn't hear what he was arguing about, but she could see from a few feet away that her husband was extremely tense. 

"Alexander, there you are!" she exclaimed airily, grasping his wrist as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. He stared at her, stunned. 

"Eliza? Ah... what are you doing here?"

She grinned. It felt a little too strained on her cheeks. "You just— you forgot your papers!"

Philip stepped up from where he had been standing a few feet behind. Eliza saw Burr watching them wearily. 

"Burr!" she gasped, turning to him. "So rude of me— it's been so long, hasn't it? How are the Theodosias?" 

Philip tugged Alexander a little farther away, but didn't get very far before his father stopped him. She shook her head. He was very clearly listening in; ready to jump in at any point. 

Eliza turned her full attention back to Burr. The man seemed to have wilted slightly. 

"As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill." 

She tugged her coat tighter around her. "I'm not surprised," she said amicably. "With how cold it is! Send her our regards." 

"Of course," he said, sending her a small, yet genuine smile. 

"And your daughter?"

"Oh, she's wonderful. My pride and joy," Burr perked up slightly. "She's fluent in French. And Latin!" he tacked on as an afterthought. 

"So am I!" exclaimed Philip, taking a few steps forward so he was by her side again. She wasn't surprised he cracked before his father. The two were (in)famous for their pride. Alexander joined them, standing at Eliza's other side. She laughed quietly, amused at her boys' behavior. 

"I'm sure." Burr nodded, smile not so forced anymore. "In fact, my Theodosia's the same age as your boy!" 

"Yeah, and I'm sure Philip will go much far—" 

"We must be going, Burr!" she exclaimed, louder than her husband, who glanced at her in agitation. "Please, send the Theodosias all our love." 

"I shall. It was nice to meet your boy— Philip," Burr responded, nodding towards the boy. He shuffled slightly, glancing at his father for a moment before looking over and nodding right back. Eliza said one last goodbye to Burr before turning around and she headed off. Philip glanced between the two men once more before rushing after his mother. 

Alexander seemed to be shaken out of his momentary shock at being cut off by his wife. She heard him begin to talk again. "We are not done here, Burr—" 

"Hon!" she called back, pausing and turning around to send him a pointed Look. Philip snickered beside her, and she playfully bumped her hip to his. "Hush, you." 

"If I were you, I'd listen to your wife, sir," Burr told Alexander, and she had to hide her smile behind her hand. 

Alexander huffed once before wheeling around. Philip and Eliza watched in amusement as Alexander marched towards them, clearly aggravated.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 in the morning


End file.
